Wireless transceivers are used in a wide variety of wireless systems. A wireless transceiver may typically include a wireless receiver for receiving and demodulating signals, and a transmitter for modulating signals for transmission. Wireless transceivers may be capable of transmitting on different frequencies or bands. Transceivers may include a frequency synthesizer to generate one or more frequencies. One problem with frequency synthesizers is that spurs or unwanted tones or signals may be generated, such as fractional spurs, integer-N boundary spurs, and other spurs.